


Checkmate

by critterlady



Series: Tamara NSFW [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Amora does bad things to Steve, Dub-con for Steve at first, Extremis Pepper Potts, F/M, First Time, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sex Magic, Thor is a fertility god, but very consensual with the right partner, who knows nothing about unfulfilled desires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/critterlady/pseuds/critterlady
Summary: Amora has the power to make men and women do her bidding. When she can't have Thor, she sets her sights on the perfect human male - Steve Rogers





	

**Author's Note:**

> This can be considered an AU of my Tamaraverse. It does not fit into the soulmates verse either, think of it as yet another dimension, close but not quite the same

Amora wandered through the crowded streets, weaving her magic to bring her men of power. Some she discarded as unfit to be seen in her presence. Others who were tolerable she delighted in putting to menial labor. Yet still, she searched Midgard for one worthy of being her consort. None here could compare to the magnificence of Thor. Yet he was beyond her grasp, thanks to his meddling not-brother Loki. Her magic wound through the city, a subtle siren call to join her. All around New York, calls came into police of men and even a few women, wandering off as though drugged.

With SHIELD gone underground, it was harder for Coulson to track potential threats. So it was some time before word of the phenomenon got to his team. Remembering how Lorelei had made men her slaves, Coulson sent Agent May to the Avengers to warn them but by the time she arrived, it was too late. Amora already held most of the men under her sway, along with the Winter Soldier. Bruce was down in the labs, locked in for everyone's safety at his own insistence. Thor was off with Jane but Loki was in the tower and he joined Natasha, bringing Pepper and Tamara with him once he realized what was going on.

Melinda wasn’t happy to see him, still angry about Phil, even though everyone said Loki wasn't to blame. She pushed her anger aside to deal with the bigger issue, Amora. “Is this woman anything like the last one?”

Loki shook his head. “Lorelei craved power over men, all she wanted was to be stronger than them, to be worshiped. Amora is more of a problem, she desires to rule Asgard and the Nine Realms. She is willing to sacrifice allies if it gains her more power, more control. But like her sister, she has weaknesses.”

Natasha studied Tamara and Pepper. She knew how dangerous Pepper could be, how far she would go for Tony. No, the real question was why Loki was involving Tamara. “So how do we stop her?”

“First, no lovers of women can be involved. Amora cares not if her power comes from men or women. Lorelei held power over men alone, even those who loved men. Amora’s power comes from the attraction people feel for her. It is very similar but with the right spells, Amora can be rendered helpless to my magic. She can be bound and returned to Asgard.” Loki sat quietly, waiting to see if the gathered women understood. “We must discover if she has deemed anyone here worthy of being her consort. She has sought Thor in the past but he is now protected from her power unless he comes in direct contact with her.”

“So Thor’s no help, what about Sif? Any other warrior women we can ask to help?” Maria asked from her seat.

“We can't wait for help, we have to stop her ourselves.” Pepper’s eyes glowed red. “She’s not keeping Tony or any of them, not with us around.”

“What do we need? I can get nite-nite guns issued for each of you. I'm assuming we don't want to hurt people here.”

Loki spoke up quickly. “This will not be that kind of battle. The only weapons you shall need are the ones you were born with. You can only bring your men home if your love is stronger than her power. Amora will send your men out to destroy you, to harm you.”

Pepper sighed. “That’s why you brought her too, isn't it?”

Loki just nodded. “You must also understand that in the past, Amora has marked some of her conquests to enable her to control them better. If you are willing, I can mark each of you with a rune that will help you free your men. Each of you must only focus on the man you are sent to retrieve, otherwise, you may fail. Any questions?”

It was Agent May who finally spoke. “Natasha will get Clint and Pepper will get Tony, that just leaves three men to deal with. Let your medic go after Falcon, he's the least dangerous.”

Agent Hill shook her head. “There's something you don't know, and it doesn't leave this room. Tamara and Steve have been dating for several weeks. I've seen them together, she's the one person he would never hurt. She goes after Steve, I can handle Sam.”

“Actually, Tamara will be retrieving both Steve and Sergeant Barnes. He is tied very closely to the Captain, and I do not believe even Amora can break the bond that exists between them.” Loki turned to face Tamara. “You have said you trust me, can you trust me in this? If you do exactly as I say, no lasting harm shall come to you. I cannot promise you shall not be injured, but you will all survive.”

Of everyone in the tower, it was Tamara who trusted Loki most. “What do we do?”

“I will accompany the five of you but I cannot battle Amora while our friends are at risk; she would not hesitate to kill them. Agent May will remain on the quin-jet, to act as pilot and backup if needed.”

Agent May went rigid with anger. “You expect me to stay on the jet with you?” Natasha and Maria went to talk quietly to her as Loki waited. It was clear when they reached a consensus because May turned on her heels and headed for the elevator back to the roof. “Move it, Loki. And if you try anything funny, I'm putting you down.”

Everyone joined May on the quin-jet. “So how do we find her?”

Loki touched the radar, muttering a spell that caused it to light up and glow. A group of dots appeared on the screen, clustered tightly together. “Your machine will guide you. Each dot indicates one of your friends. As we get closer, we will stop to rescue them but I fear that Steven is most likely with her.”

May lifted the jet off the roof and headed out to sea, following the radar. 

Loki had taken a seat with the others gathered around him. “I must warn you that Amora has likely altered reality around her stronghold. Your men may act more animal than man at times. But the runes will help, will enable you to respond in a like manner. Most of the effects will wear off once they are removed from Amora’s influence. The effects that remain will be of no consequence.”

“The markers are spreading out, I'm heading for the closest marker.” Agent May called from the cockpit.

“Tamara is the least trained, she must remain here until she is needed. The rest of you can work as a team. Once you rescue your assigned target, they can remain here on the jet or accompany you to rescue the others. That decision I leave to you. Do you wish me to provide the runes I spoke of?”

It was Pepper who responded. “Are you positive these runes will help?”

“Amora craves power, she alters reality to put her in a position of more power. The runes I wish to cast will mimic an effect of her favorite realm. I can tell you no more, you must discover for yourself how it alters you because it shall be different for each of you.” He raised a hand, forestalling questions. “Each of you has a different personality, a different bearing. The process is slightly painful but each of you has felt worse pain while training.” His hands began to glow with green-gold light as one by one, the women allowed him to mark their hands with a rune until only Tamara and Agent May were unmarked. 

“I have to land, we have two targets in that cluster of buildings ahead. A third target is also nearby. You got a way for them to track once they leave the jet?” May called out over the intercom.

As the jet touched down, the runes began to glow. “As long as you are headed the right way, the rune will glow. If it stops glowing, turn slowly until it starts to glow again. Once you are close enough, the rune will begin to flash. Pay close attention for Amora may have altered the appearance of your friends. The runes will enable you to find them no matter what they look like. Trust not your eyes, for the runes show the truth.”

The rear hatch to the quin-jet opened and three women stepped out into a wooded area. Loki called out a final warning. “Amora seeks to bond powerful people to her. Your bonds with these men are real, forged through trust and love and friendship. That is how you free them.”

As the hatch on the quin-jet closed, the three women moved together towards the buildings, watching carefully for guards. Natasha's rune stopped glowing first, so she turned until it began to glow again. Pepper and Maria followed her as she led them past men, heads bent as they worked at making weapons.

They finally found Clint, filling a quiver with arrows from a stack. He didn't seem to hear them until Natasha called out his name. “Clint”. He spun around, an arrow trained on them. Natasha motioned Pepper and Maria back as she walked slowly towards Clint. She spoke in a low voice, reminding him of what they were to each other as he kept the arrow trained on her chest. She finally stopped, inches away.

Pepper and Maria watched, worried until he lowered the bow, then tossed it away to stand with eyes downcast. Natasha spread her arms and walked closer until she could wrap one arm around him and pull him closer. The rune on her hand flared brightly and they both cried out in surprise as light flared from their hands where they met.

Natasha pulled Clint along behind her, back to where Pepper and Maria waited. He didn't meet their eyes at first until Pepper hugged him. “I'm sorry” was his only response. Maria smacked him lightly on the arm as they headed from the room.

Now they could hear the sound of metal clanging and Pepper looked at her hand, seeing the rune glowing. “Tony's close and I know that noise. It has to be him.”

Everyone followed her until they came to what was clearly meant to be a smithy. Tony worked alone, hammer pounding hot metal as he shaped it. Sweat dripped from his brow and ran down his back. The arc reactor glowed beneath his sweat soaked t-shirt. 

Pepper stopped at the sight of him and motioned the others to wait. As she moved closer, her skin began to glow from the heat. Tony was oblivious to her approach until she took the hot metal in her hand. She reached out with her other hand and stroked his cheek, touching the small burns she found. No one could hear what she was saying over the crackle and pop of the fire. But whatever it was, clearly worked. Tony buried himself in Pepper’s arms as the rune flared into existence on his hand. She took his hand and led him back to the others.

Maria's rune was glowing faintly now and she turned, trying to determine a direction. Only when they were facing towards the quin-jet did it begin to glow again. Without a word, the group headed back the way they had come, stopping by the quin-jet to leave Tony in Tamara’s care. He didn't even try to argue, just followed her back to a seat. As they left, Tamara had a first aid kit out to tend the burns she found.

Maria's rune kept fluctuating wildly, confusing them all until Maria happened to look up. That's when they saw Sam, gliding overhead. They sat and watched for several minutes until he turned and headed to the north of them. Several minutes later, they found him, checking the pack over with a set of small tools.

Clint had retrieved one of his bows from the quin-jet and he selected a tranquilizer arrow as Maria approached Sam. She didn't say anything at first, just handed him tools without a word. Sam finally started to talk but they were too far away to hear the conversation. Only when he had finished with his pack did Sam lay the tools aside to shake Maria's hand, the rune flaring into existence.

Sam was clearly shaken by something, leaning on Maria and talking quietly as the small group returned to the quin. Tony was still subdued, not his normal vocal self and he let Pepper stroke his hair soothingly.

“Tony said she took Steve and Barnes away. Said she had her hands all over him.” Tamara couldn’t hide her anger.

Loki was calmer. “I expected as much. Steven is considered by many to be the perfect male specimen. And Amora values appearance above all. Since she cannot have Thor as consort, she seeks to take Steven in his place.”

“You want to explain those marks?” Agent May indicated the runes that appeared on the gathered crowd. 

“Amora is powerful and I know of only one way to protect your friends. I did not tell you because all I did was strengthen the bonds that already exist between you. You are each soul bonded now, a part of each other. Over time, you will gain a deeper understanding of your partner and you will be able to use that understanding in battle, maybe even to communicate.”

Pepper was focused on Tony but she knew Loki was right. “Does this change who we are?”

“It does not, it merely gives visible proof of your connection to each other. The only difference in each of you is that now, you always have a way to reach the person you are closest to. Thor is bonded to Sif and the Warriors Three. They know when the others are in trouble but none of them have developed the bond beyond the general feeling of the others. My parents have such a strong bond they can speak to each other with just a thought or a look.” Loki was projecting calm but inside, he was worried. He didn't know if Tamara’s bond with Steve was strong enough yet, or if she was willing to make it stronger. “I must speak to Tamara alone. Amora has returned to New York so we must return to the tower. I thank you for your assistance Agent May but the rest of this mission falls to Tamara, with Thor and I to guard her. The three of you should see to your friends, it will take time for Amora’s influence to subside.”

May wasn't happy but she left in the quin-jet as the others entered the tower. The men followed quietly, each with a different woman, back to their own quarters. Thor was waiting for Loki and Tamara on the floor they shared. “Jane and Darcy are keeping Dr. Banner company. What news of Steven?”

Loki sighed, this was not going to be easy. “She has chosen him as consort since she cannot have you. Tony says Steven is under her thrall already.”

Thor frowned. “You know how she will keep him, we cannot ask Tamara to combat that.”

Tamara was confused and angry. “Steve is mine” she growled “and I am his. No magic using floozy is gonna change that. You just tell me how to free him.”

Thor took Tamara’s hand and led her to the couch. “You must understand fully before you agree to this. Explain to her Loki, exactly what may be required to free Steven.”

Loki grimaced. “Mother would be the better choice to explain to her.” Thor glared at him and Loki gave in. “Fine. Each magic user has the ability to store energy within themselves for use later. Some can store more than others but Amora and I are close to equal in the amount we can store. The difference in our power will come from the type of magic energy stored. Does that make sense?”

“A little, I think.”

“Thor, gather my things while I give Tamara a quick lesson in magic theory.” Thor left the room, leaving Tamara alone with Loki. “Magic energy can be created many ways, some more powerful than others. Harvesting plants and gathering their life-force is the weakest, with animals above that. The strongest magic energies are created through blood sacrifice and through sex. Amora will be providing Steven with partners and siphoning off the energy they create.”

Anger clouded Tamara's expression. “I take it he has no choice in this?”

Loki shook his head. “Under thrall, he is no more than a puppet, just like Sergeant Barnes was. He has no free will to refuse.”

Tamara got up and began to pace, unaware that Thor had returned and was watching her. “How do we free him then?”

“That is the difficult part. Are you willing to freely offer yourself to him as a partner? I know you are untouched by man and in a situation like this, it will most likely be painful for your first experience. Knowing that, do you believe he loves you as you love him?” Loki hated to be asking this of Tamara but he knew how she felt about Steve.

Thor crossed the room to stand before a silent Tamara. “Amora will not be expecting a willing virgin. Loki will be ready to siphon that power and he will be able to defeat her. But you should know, if you allow Loki to cast the rune as he did for the others, you will be a part of Steven, even if his love is not the same as yours.”

Tamara raised her head to look Thor in the eyes. “I would do anything for him and I believe he loves me; even if his love isn’t as strong as mine, I'm still willing to do this for him. So how do we get me picked as his partner?”

“You must convince Sergeant Barnes to select you. Amora would take delight in forcing him to chose the women. She uses compulsion to make the women agreeable so you must resist being brought before her. My magic will shield you from hers but that is all I can do from afar.”

Tamara was horrified. “She’s making Steve rape these women?”

Thor sought to reassure her. “No, she cannot force him to do something so against his nature. She uses her magic on the women, showing them possibilities of a future with Steven. You know how women desire him, desire to bear children with him. They give themselves to him, believing in a future life together, only to be taken away in disgrace when exhausted. Amora uses her magic to ensure none can bear his child for that would break her power over him.”

Loki crossed the room to take his satchel from Thor. He opened it and withdrew a small vial. “I brewed this potion when Amora took Thor but it was not needed then. Thor has a lusty appetite for sex so Amora did not need to enchant him. Steven is more reserved so she may well have enchanted him to increase his willingness. This potion will lessen any pain and fatigue you may feel.”

Tamara took the small vial and blushed. “I don't know anything about sex.”

Loki spoke up before Thor, shooting him a look when he started to speak. “Use that to your advantage. Talk to Steven, whisper to him of your desires so he knows you are willing. Touch him, get to know his body as he gets to know yours. Instinct will take care of the rest.”

“When do we go after him?” 

“Go to your own floor and relax. I must follow the traces of Amora’s magic to find where she is keeping him. I would suggest changing into clothes that you can destroy, it may come to a fight to reach them.”

Tamara nodded and left Thor and Loki alone. Thor spun Loki around angrily once he was sure she was gone. “Why do you lie to her? You know the danger she is in if Amora catches her.”

Loki’s eyes narrowed. “Then you best be sure she is not caught before she reaches Sergeant Barnes. And I only lie to protect her, she needs not know how much Amora may have changed Steven. You do not know the strength of her desire but I do. Where do you think I've been getting my excess energy from?”

Thor stopped, confused. “She is still untouched by man, I can sense it.”

“Thor, being a fertility God does not make you a God of sexual desires. Just because she is untouched by man does not mean she is untouched by herself. Unfulfilled sexual desire is chaos energy, and I have been siphoning energy from both of them. If I had any doubts about her ability to succeed, I would never let her try to save Steven.” Loki opened his bag and drew out a pair of amulets, wrapped in silk to prevent contact with each other. “Use the power of Mjolnir to look at the energy signatures of these amulets. Each is filled with energy from one of them.”

Thor took Mjolnir in hand and focused, letting himself see the magic energy. Even held apart, the energies swirled, sending tendrils out towards the other amulet. “They seek to join?” 

“Exactly, only in Frigga and Odin have I seen magics that seek another. This realm may not know of soul-bonds but this is proof they exist.”

“She needs to know her very life is at risk if Amora catches her.”

“I agree she needs to know the risk she takes but she must also know the risk to Steven, you know Amora will drain him of all his energy. Go see to the others while I search for Amora. Someone must stand ready to retrieve them if she succeeds.”

Thor left the apartment to check on the rescued men as Loki searched for Amora’s magical signature. Tamara was alone in the apartment she shared with Steve, only Toi for company as she browsed her clothing, looking for something, anything that would remind Steve of who she was. She finally settled for stealing one of his shirts for comfort, sliding it over her head almost like a dress. She curled up in his bed, wrapped around his pillow with Toi purring in reassurance. She dozed off that way, and that was how Loki found her. He filched the potion he’d given her earlier and added another liquid to the vial before returning it to her possession and waking her.

Tamara followed Loki out of the apartment after ensuring the potion was safely hidden. They met with the others in the conference room where Loki revealed Amora’s location. Even Pepper was itching for a fight, and of the Avengers, only Bruce was staying behind. The men were all exhausted but they were in agreement, Steve had to be rescued. Tamara watched as the others interacted, then approached Thor with a question.

“Any ideas how I’m to get Steve free?”

“Aye, look at your friends. See how they interact, how Natasha protects Clint but he allows her to show her softer side. The way Tony provides Pepper with all the comforts she needs and she defends his company from predators. Each person fills a need for the other, you must do the same for Steven and for his friend; you must find the void in their relationship and fill it. You will need his strength to rescue Steven.”

As they headed for the garage and the waiting cars, Tamara felt Loki’s magic sweep over her. “You cannot do this in your own image, Amora may have seen your likeness and would know you for a threat. If she catches you, she will not hesitate to destroy you. This area has enough of a magical signature that the alterations I have made to your appearance will be unnoticed by Amora.” Tamara nodded, a knot forming in her throat and old fears resurfacing. Just before entering the cars that would take everyone to the mansion where Amora was hiding, Loki had a final word of warning. “We will be forced to rely upon your bond with Toi to tell us when it is safe to attack. It is possible that Amora has set magical traps; if they were to be triggered, the magical overload could overpower all three of you and leave you helpless, and possibly unconscious.”

“As long as you promise to rescue his friend too.”

Thor took Tamara’s hand in his larger hands. “I give my word as Prince and friend that Sergeant Barnes shall be retrieved, even if I must bring him back myself. If any harm befalls you, know you shall wake with them both safe.” He wiped away a tear that was threatening to fall. “Be brave little one, you can do this.”

Tamara was dropped off a block away from the building that Amora had taken over. She joined a throng of women gathered outside the fence and waited, for what she didn’t know. The doors opened and several large men stepped out, followed by a clearly reluctant James Barnes. He stopped before he reached the women and one of the men said something to him that Tamara couldn’t hear over the noise of the women. Whatever it was, it got Sergeant Barnes moving, his eyes scanning the crowd as he moved closer. Tamara slipped towards the edges, pressed close to the fence and waited for James to approach.

James tried to ignore the cries of the women, begging to be picked. Amora had made sure they knew who she held and all these women thought that Stevie could be theirs. None of them cared about him, it was the suit they wanted. These women all craved power and they thought using Stevie was the way to get it. He wasn’t under Amora’s power but she had a greater hold on him, if he didn’t cooperate, then Steve suffered for it. He started to pick a woman at random when he heard a voice call out “Bucky” and he couldn’t hide a flinch at the name. 

“James Buchanan Barnes, answer me dammit.” That came from a slender woman with dark hair pressed close to the fence. Curious now, he walked closer. “About damn time you pay attention.” James repressed a smile, this dame had attitude. “Why are you still here?” the dame demanded.

Now he was curious. None of the others had cared why he was there. But this one, something about her was off, he could feel it, so he replied honestly. “The witch has my friend, I gotta protect him.”

He saw anger flash in her green eyes. “That witch isn’t keeping him, can you get me inside?”

Now this was a new tactic by a dame wanting to bang the suit. “Maybe, what’s in it for me?”

“How about I don’t smack you upside the head you idiot. We got the others out but they can’t come in until I get Steve out from under her control.”

“Pick one already” yelled a guard and James turned away from the dame at the fence.

“Wait, please, you have to trust me. Loki says I can get him free. But I need you to get me inside to him.”

“Now why would I believe you doll?”

“Because I know Steve, and I know how to free him. Please, I can prove I know him.”

“Then prove it or I pick someone else.” James growled at the audacity of this woman.

“A few weeks ago, Steve took me to Coney Island for the day.” That caught James attention and he stopped. “Before we headed back to the tower, we stopped at a diner for supper. Some guys tried to take his bike and a fight broke out. You killed for me, to protect me after I was stabbed.” She tugged at the way too big shirt, exposing her left shoulder and the scar that was still fresh. “Please, I can’t lose him.”

Steve had always been big on trusting his instincts and for once, his were screaming at him to trust this dame. “Her, ” he said, pointing at Tamara. Several of the men pushed women aside to drag Tamara before James. 

She stood proudly before him, defiance and just a touch of fear flashing across her face. One of the men shoved her forward and she stumbled, only for James to catch her before she fell. “No damaging the women or I’ll tell Amora. She wants him having sex, not tending to injuries.” 

James guided her down a hall after the guards closed the doors behind them. Only once they were alone did James try to talk to her. “You really here to rescue him, all by yourself?”

Tamara looked around, making sure they were alone before leaning in close to whisper. “Loki told me how to get Steve free from Amora. I have a way to let them know he’s free, then the others come in for the save.” She took James’s hand and he saw her appearance shift quickly.

He stepped back, blinking. “What was that?”

“Loki changed my appearance in case Amora knows what I look like. Maybe by touching me, you see what I really look like. Do you know what she’s done to him?”

James shook his head. “No idea, but he sure ain’t himself. He wears these women out but he can’t finish, and it gets worse after each one. I think it’s something the witch has done, she seems to enjoy the fact he’s frustrated.” He started to open a door. “He even bit the last one on the shoulder. I sure hope you got a sure fire way to get him free of her. Or she’s gonna kill him with sex.”

Tamara bit her lip. James had no idea what she was about to do. “When you were in the Howlies, did you ever talk about umm?” She blushed bright red, unable to finish the question.

But that was enough for James to catch on. “Steve was a gentleman around the ladies. He never talked about what he did or didn’t do with them. Didn’t stop a few dames from making claims but he always refused to talk.”

Tamara heard water running as the door opened to reveal a bedroom. “Wait wherever you want for him. But a word of advice, don’t run. I’ll be outside but the only way I can stop him is to hurt him. You understand?” Tamara nodded and James closed the door, leaving her waiting nervously in the room for Steve.

She could hear him in the bathroom, moving around. She felt her insides twisting in nervousness so she began to explore the room to distract herself. She wasn’t prepared to be grabbed from behind and spun around so she grabbed for something to steady herself, resulting in her hands on Steve’s arms. “Strip” he ordered.

“No”, she pushed him with one hand. “I’m not here to be a play-toy for you.”

His eyes flashed and he grabbed her arm, dragging her towards the bed. “All any of you are good for is sex, now strip.”

Tamara closed her eyes and tried to focus, this wasn’t what she was prepared for. _'Toi, help.'_ She reached for the only comfort she had and in return, received an image of herself with Steve in the tower as they cuddled. This was one of her fantasies, of making Steve feel the way she felt, of making him want her the way she wanted him. Trusting Toi not to steer her wrong, Tamara reached out to run one hand down Steve’s chest towards his waist as the other pulled his head down as though to kiss him. “I’m here to give you a gift, a very special gift. But you have to cooperate.”

Steve breathed deeply, subconsciously recognizing the smells of _home_. He didn’t recognize this woman but maybe she could give him what he needed. He groaned as his desire flared again.

It was cool in the room and water glistened on Steve’s skin, rolling down his muscles to disappear into the towel he wore around his waist. On impulse, Tamara leaned over and licked lightly, catching a drop of water with her tongue. Steve groaned in response and pulled her closer. She reached out and ran her hands over him, using just a touch of power to check for injuries. He shivered as her fingers grazed his ribs on the way to his waist. Tamara stopped at the towel, unsure of herself.

Steve cupped a hand under her chin and tipped her head back, bending his head to kiss her softly at first. As his mind started to make the connections, his mouth already knew who she was, even under the disguise. His hands roamed her back, finding the scars that covered her side and bringing a moan to her lips. He lifted his head to look into her eyes and she nodded, neither one saying a word before his mouth closed over hers.

His hands wrapped around her, under her ass and lifted her from the ground. She wrapped her legs around him, feeling warmth spread through her body as he carried her towards the bed. He put one knee on the bed and laid her down gently, then tugged at his shirt she still wore. Tamara released her grip on him to allow him to slide the shirt up and she blushed as he took in her breasts. One hand began to caress her and Tamara's blush deepened as desire flooded her mind. “More” she begged.

Steve paused, in his fantasies, she never spoke to him. “What?” he asked, his voice husky with desire.

“Touch me, please”. Her hand was caressing his hips now and Tamara refused to let her mind think about what might happen, what she intended to do. She remembered the potion Loki had given her and she grabbed it, drinking it quickly before Steve could register what she’d done. 

“What was that?” he almost growled at her.

Tamara could hear the anger in his voice but she’d apologize later for lying. “Energy drink, so I can keep up with you.”

Steve was too far gone to hear the lie in her voice. He loomed over her, one large hand wrapped around a breast, rolling and pinching the nipple as Tamara breathed heavily. _'This is the best fantasy yet'_ was his only thought as he bent to take the other breast in his mouth. Tamara arched her back, pressing herself closer to him as he nipped and sucked at her breasts. She felt a burning as Steve worked, worrying each nipple with his teeth before soothing it with his tongue. 

His hand slipped lower to rub between her legs and he was surprised at the wetness he felt through her pants. Amazed at how vivid his fantasies had become, he tugged at her pants, hearing them rip down one side. 

Tamara blushed at the noise and how she felt in response. Even her wildest fantasies didn't compare to Steve’s hands wrapped around her hips, tugging at her pants to literally rip them off. She'd lost her sandals on the way to the bed and now her pants were gone as well. She could feel the blush flooding her body as Steve stared at her far from perfect body.

He leaned low and began to trace her scars, first with his hand and then his lips as his hand slipped between her legs to tear her panties away and feel her wetness. He pushed one thick finger deep inside but stopped when she moaned in response. His head clearing, he began to realize this was not a fantasy.

Tamara saw the change overtake him, his realization of the truth, that she was really here. “Please”. She spread her legs wide and reached for him. “I want this, I want you to touch me, make me yours.”

Steve’s cock hung aching and heavy between his legs but still he hesitated. He couldn't be sure that woman hadn't bewitched Tamara. He caught sight of a glow on her hand and he grabbed it. “What is this? Did that witch get to you too?”

“Loki put it there, to protect me from her. I want you, Steve, I want this.” Tamara reached for him, surprised by how hot he was in her hands. Steve sighed as cool hands wrapped around him and tugged, urging him forward to Tamara. “I've wanted this since that night on the balcony when you kissed me. But I pushed it away because I was afraid. Afraid of how it would feel, of how it might change us. I'm not afraid now.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Steve kissed her neck, feeling her tremble with need.

“I've dreamed of you touching me, touched myself and pretended it was your fingers pushing me over the edge. No one has ever made me feel the way you do, not even Lucas.” Now she could hear noises outside, the sounds of fighting.

The noises distracted Steve and he pulled away from her. Tamara scrambled to join him, feeling something thrumming through her body, a need she had to fill. The rune on her hand was glowing softly now as Steve moved from the bed to stand protectively between her and the door.

“I’ll hold them off but you have to leave.” 

Tamara slipped from behind Steve, turning to wrap her arms around his waist as she pressed her body against his. He wrapped his arms around her in response, groaning as she nipped at a nipple before sucking on it gently. One hand left his waist to take his cock and grasp it tightly, tugging experimentally as Steve groaned in response. He tried to step away from the bed, to resist but that just left him open to attack.

Later, Tamara would never be able to say what possessed her to act as she did. But for now, she gave in to instinct and hooked one ankle, tugging it off the floor as she pushed back on his chest. Steve ended up sprawled back across the bed, his feet almost on the floor. 

As the door burst open, Tamara climbed on the bed to straddle Steve. She was frantic now, desperate to mark him as hers. She felt a cool hand on her back as she begged Steve to take her. 

Steve’s eyes were glazing over with lust and he only dimly registered that a third person had joined them. 

James didn’t feel weird when he burst through to door to find Steve’s dame begging to be taken as Steve struggled to maintain control. For some reason, it felt right to be here, to protect them. He let his metal hand rest on the dame’s back and she froze, before turning her head to look at him with a pleading expression. 

Something in her expression called out to him and James responded without thinking, using his metal hand to guide her back as his flesh hand positioned Steve’s cock. He could see how wet she was, it glistened in the light and on Steve when his tip touched her warm pussy.

Tamara had almost cried out in relief when James used one hand to guide her back and she finally felt Steve’s cock tease at her. Instinct guided her to push back against him and she couldn't hold back a cry of pain as he finally breached her.

Her cry reached Steve through his lust, just as he began to feel his desire growing stronger. He nuzzled her neck, breathing in her scent before wrapping one strong arm around her waist to hold her, impaled by him. He flipped them over quickly and leaning low, he began to kiss her, drowning her cries as he moved slowly within her.

Tamara’s hands scratched at his back, trying to pull him closer and the sensation drove his need even higher. He could feel something else, satisfaction and joy and a desire that matched his own. Not caring right then about anything beyond the _need_ he felt, he stood and pulled her towards the edge of the bed. He brought one leg up, hooking her knee over his arm as his hand pinched at a pert nipple. His other hand found her clit and he began to tease her. Her body was flushed red with desire as she begged him for “more”.

James didn't know what had possessed him to guide the dame, to hold Steve’s cock so she could take him. He knew he should feel something, watching as Steve fucked his girl. But all he felt was relief. He turned his back on them as the door gave way under the men trying to get inside. As the first man came through the door, James took up a defensive position in front of Steve and his dame.

Steve was oblivious to the threat posed by the men who entered the room. His entire being was focused on the feel of Tamara’s body, learning what made her tremble with desire as her body responded. He could feel her walls clenching and releasing around his cock and he knew she was close. He pulled out, but only to flip her over, to pull her ass towards him. This time she cried out in pleasure as Steve's cock entered her aching pussy. Steve pushed her away from the edge of the bed and joined her, his knees spread for balance as he drove into her. He leaned over her back and wrapped his arms around her. One hand found a breast while the other pinched and pulled at her clit. “Please” she begged and Steve gave her what she needed, driving into her quickly and finding the spot that made her moan with desire.

He could feel his balls tighten and he knew that no magic was stopping him this time, he was going to mark Tamara as his, fill her with his seed. He was nipping at an ear now and she was breathing heavily, begging him but for what she didn't know. Steve knew, even if she didn't and as he felt his groin tighten before release, Steve bit down on her shoulder. The sudden shock pushed Tamara over the edge as Steve came inside her.

A flash filled the room as the spells used to control Steve snapped. That triggered the collapse of other spells and magic overflowed the room; knocking out everyone inside. James dropped where he stood as Steve collapsed on top of Tamara. The last thing she saw as she slipped towards unconsciousness was the green glow of Loki’s shield and three brightly glowing spots.

Amora strode towards the room, rage filling her as she realized that once again, someone had stolen her prize. Men filled the hallways and she flung them aside with a wave of her hand, hell bent on destroying whoever had invaded her sanctuary. 

Loki teleported himself and Thor into the room as Amora slammed the ruined door to the floor with a touch of magic. “You” she screamed when she saw him. “I’ll kill you for this!”

Loki grinned. “Not likely.” He let his magic loose, sending only a portion of it at Amora and knocking her back. “Now Thor, activate the amulet.”

Thor stepped through Loki’s spell shield that surrounded the three unconscious people and carefully placed one of the amulets on the floor, touching it with Mjolnir and muttering the trigger word. A glow sprang from the amulet, a doorway leading back to the other amulet that Loki had left triggered on the floor of Steve and Tamara’s apartment. Sergeant Barnes was closest and he grabbed him, slinging him over a shoulder to step through the portal. He deposited the unconscious man on Tamara’s bed and returned through the portal.

Loki battled with Amora as Thor rescued Sergeant Barnes and returned. She cast spells, attempting to breach his shield and he was forced to shift to the defensive. But still, he held back, waiting for the sounds of battle outside to die down. He knew he had to delay her to allow the others to evacuate the ensorcelled men and women in the building in case she had set defensive spells. He felt Thor’s energies building, right before a bolt of lightning hit the shield Amora had thrown up hastily.

“The building is evacuated, end this now brother.”

Loki nodded and stepped backward into the safety of the rune powered shield. He began to weave his magic in a complex spell, ignoring the magic pounding away at the shield. He was vaguely aware of Thor stepping through the portal, an unconscious and naked Steve over his shoulder. 

Thor deposited Steve on his bed, hastily tugging the sheet over his naked body and hurried to return through the portal. He knew from the flickering that Loki’s shield would not last much longer and Tamara had to be safe in his arms before the shield collapsed. He scooped Tamara up, blanket and all, as the shield fell, and the magic of Mjolnir sprang up to shield them both as he carried her towards the portal.

Loki finished his spell and harnessed the energy raised by Tamara and Steve, then cast the spell at Amora. It succeeded far better than he had expected, immobilizing her where she stood. She was unable to do anything as the spell wrapped around her, weaving into her magic and shutting it down. Finally, once her power was bound, the spell completed with a loud clap as she was teleported away to the dungeons of Asgard, to a cell Loki knew was magic-proof.

“That went better than I expected.” He smiled wolfishly as he bent to deactivate the portal and retrieve the amulet. He strode from the room, finding traps Amora had set and deactivating them until he had checked the entire building. He made his way outside to find that the remains of SHIELD were there, overseeing the care of the people Amora had ensorcelled.

He joined the Avengers and Pepper where they waited by the cars. He held a hand up as he approached, forestalling questions. “Thor retrieved all of them and took them to Steve and Tamara’s quarters. Sergeant Barnes was under no compulsion but stayed to protect Steven. And Steven is free from her thrall.” Before anyone could ask further questions, he teleported away, back to the tower, leaving the others to follow by more conventional means.

When he returned to the tower, he found Thor waiting on the roof. He had agreed to limit his teleporting to the roof after popping in unexpectedly a few times and catching the others unawares. “They are all safe. Tamara woke briefly as we returned but all she did was ask for Steven; I left her in his room with him. As I left, she was making herself comfortable by his side.”

Loki nodded. “When Steven awakes, he may seek to remove himself from her presence. We must keep him there until she can reassure him that this was what she wanted.”

Thor nodded, he could feel the pull between them, the connection. “I shall wait for the others then, perhaps it is best if I explain how Steven was freed? It would spare them both the embarrassment of answering.”

Loki returned to the floor he shared with Thor and to the room he had shielded for his magic studies. He still needed to retrieve the other amulet but he was able to do that from here with just a muttered spell. He wrapped the amulets carefully in silk, stowing them away for future use. Then he picked up other items he needed to recharge and focused the excess energy into them before stowing them away. 

When he made his way down to the common floor, he found the Avengers gathered as the men were tended. Now that Amora was locked away, Bruce had left the safety of the labs, bringing Jane and Darcy with him. Jane was wrapped in Thor’s arms while Bruce and Darcy were in the kitchen. Maria was seated quietly on a couch beside Sam, talking softly as he rested his head on her shoulder. Tony was almost asleep in Pepper’s arms as she stroked his hair soothingly. Clint was unusually quiet as he sat beside Natasha, communicating with her through touches and silent looks.

Loki knew Amora had been draining the men of energy so he had suggested that food be ordered before he left his quarters. For these three, all they needed was time. Time to recover their energy and to accept the fact that they had been powerless to resist Amora’s magic. No, Steven would be the one who had trouble dealing with this. At least he had Thor to support him; if Thor had been unable to resist Amora’s power, then what hope did a mere mortal have?

Loki could feel the stares of the gathered women. _Ah, so Thor had told them how Steven was freed._ He settled back and waited for the fireworks to start. It shocked him that sweet little Jane was the one to attack him first. “You had no right!”

“She was not forced into anything, I merely told her the way to free him. Once she wakes, you can ask her yourself but this was her choice, and none of you have any right to tell her it was wrong. You know not what lies in her heart.”

“And I suppose you do?” snapped Natasha.

“Ever since Steven returned they have changed how they behave towards each other. Are you _mortals_ so blind that you cannot feel the desire between them?”

“Enough!” boomed Thor. “It is done. But Loki is right, it was her choice. You conspired to get them together and now you complain that she did this.”

Pepper’s voice was softer. “We knew she was too shy to approach Steve, so yes, we set up the opportunity for them to see how the other felt. But the two of you, you used her.”

Loki’s eyes flashed in anger. “We did nothing of the sort. Tamara loves Steven with her whole being and she believed his love was as strong.” He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. “You do not know the full extent of the risk to Steven. But Tamara did and she made her choice, to give herself willingly to him.”

Thor moved to stand beside Loki and rested one hand on his shoulder before pushing him towards a chair. “The three of you each bear a rune that matches one of the others. We all knew how Pepper felt about Tony and Natasha felt towards Clint.” His voice softened. “Maria, did you not say once that Sam was the one you felt most comfortable with? The one you felt could be a close friend if you let him?”

She sighed, “I did, I never knew he felt the same way about me. I understand now, we each fill a need for the other. But can you be sure that Steve and Tamara fit together the same way?”

Loki turned to look at Thor who nodded. _Soul-bonds it is then_. “You know we speak of the Nine Realms but there are in fact hundreds of inhabited worlds and beings that you cannot even begin to imagine. Among some of these realms, the beings have a way to find a mate, a way that is considered sacred. Soul-bonds is the most common designation for these connections. Some of these worlds are still evolving, like this one. And on occasion, bonds develop between two beings..”

“Wait” Pepper interrupted. “You’re talking about us now, specifically. These runes, are they these soul-bonds?”

“Not quite” Loki continued. “The runes merely manifested as a result of the bonds that already exist between each of you. All I did was set the runes to activate for the strongest bond, but if you could see magic, you would see the ways you are connected to each other.”

“Before Loki sent Tamara in to retrieve Steven, he gave her the same mark, the same rune. But when I retrieved them, both Steven and James bore Tamara’s mark. Among some beings, multiple marks are common but among Asgardians, any mark is unusual and multiple marks almost nonexistent.” Thor bared his arm to reveal a series of runes emblazoned on his forearm. “When I was held by Amora, Loki marked Sif and the Warriors Three each with a rune, not knowing to which of them my connection was strongest. I was left unconscious by the backlash of magic and they carried me from her home. Later, I discovered that I bore the mark for each of them, as they each bear marks for me and the others. A grouping like this comes from feeling like family.”

“What about Loki? Why doesn’t she try to take him?” Bruce voiced with curiosity.

“She thinks he is beneath her, but in truth, Jotun are immune to her powers.” Thor gripped Loki’s shoulder in support. “She can never control Loki and now all but Dr. Banner are protected from her. Her magic will not work upon those who are soul-bonded.”

“Tamara is awake, but Steve and Sergeant Barnes both remain unconscious.” JARVIS interrupted the lecture from Loki. “She asked me to put her on speaker.”

Down in her apartment, Tamara pulled on clothes as she waited for JARVIS to let her know the others were ready to listen. She was concerned because Steve was still out and when she went looking for his friend, she had found him still unconscious, sprawled across her bed where Thor had dropped him. She had removed his combat boots but that was all she could do to make him more comfortable. Steve on the other hand... she had blushed deeply when she had woken and realized he was still naked under the sheet Thor had tossed over him.

She was trying to compose her thoughts when JARVIS spoke. “The others are all together and waiting for you on the common floor.”

“Before anyone starts to complain, I don’t know what Thor and Loki told you but everything I did was my choice. Right now, I need to know how long Steve and his friend might remain unconscious.”

“When Thor was recovered, he was unconscious for most of a day. Steven was the focus of her magic so it is likely he could remain unconscious for some time also. I would not be concerned so long as a full day has not passed. But I can check him for magical damage later. As for his friend, no more than a few hours. You were shielded by Steven which meant less of the magical backlash hit you.”

“Tam, are you sure this is what you wanted?”

“Pepper, I’m not gonna lie, it wasn’t what I expected or how I thought it would happen but yeah, I wanted this. You know how I felt when Lucas died. I thought I loved him but I know better now. He never made me feel the way Steve does, no one ever made me feel this way. And I will do anything to protect that, to protect him. This isn’t something I need to be protected from, this is something I have embraced. For now, I’d like to be alone with them, at least until Steve wakes up and we can talk.”

Tamara could hear arguing in the background but finally, Natasha spoke up. “You check in every hour, at least until we know that Barnes isn’t a threat. If you or JARVIS if you're asleep, don’t then we’re coming in.”

This was a compromise she could deal with. “Agreed. JARVIS, activate safety overrides. Set the elevator to lock-down mode and activate stairwell security. You know who is allowed access. If Jake returns, add him to access in case medical care is needed. How are the rest of the guys?”

“Loki says they mostly need rest. You already tended to the burns on Tony, you just worry about your safety, we’ll take care of them.”

Tamara yawned. “G’night Pepper. I’m gonna crash on the couch since Thor dumped Barnes on my bed. J, have MARI on standby please, wake me in three unless Barnes shows signs of waking up.”

It was less than two hours later when JARVIS woke her, notifying her that Barnes was now stirring and likely to wake soon. She turned on the coffee maker, setting it for the black coffee Steve drank, then grabbed a soda from the fridge for herself. She drank it down quickly before grabbing another one and a bottle of water. She took a seat at the desk in her room after setting the bottle of water down where Barnes could reach it and waited for him to wake up.

James lay still, cataloging the noises around him. The steady heart rate and slow even breathing meant whoever was in the room wasn’t scared. He sat up slowly so not to startle them and turned to face them, finally seeing Steve’s girl up close. “You’re not scared of me?”

“Should I be? You killed to protect me, I don’t think you’re gonna hurt me now. There’s water over there or I have coffee brewing if you prefer.” 

James grabbed the bottle of water and opened it, downing it in big gulps. He wasn’t sure why he was so willing to trust this dame, but he knew somehow that he was safe with her. He unconsciously rubbed his right hand as he followed her from the room.

Tamara motioned to the coffee pot as she opened the fridge, rummaging around to pull out sandwich supplies. James grabbed a mug and poured the coffee, inhaling the steam as he watched Tamara slap together a stack of sandwiches. She pushed the plate towards him. “Eat and then we’ll talk. I don’t know how much you’ve eaten the past couple days but I’ll not have you going hungry around me.” She prepared a smaller stack of sandwiches and sat down to eat herself and James found himself relaxing as he let her take care of him.

She took his plate when he finished and placed it in the sink with hers before moving to the couch to sit down comfortably, stretching her feet out. James stood uncertainly before moving to one of the chairs and sitting down.

“When I first called to you, you flinched when I called you Bucky. So what do you want me to call you?”

“My name is James Buchanan Barnes.” That was about the only thing he had reclaimed; his name, words on a piece of paper that defined him to the rest of the world, but it was a start.

“James then. What do you remember from earlier today?” She blushed as she asked, remembering the feel of cool metal on her back as she straddled Steve.

“You looked different then, said you could get Steve free if I got you to him. I took you to the room and left you with him. It gets kind of fuzzy then but I remember something about the room, being in there with you both.” He shook his head, trying to clear his mind. “All I really remember is that people were trying to stop you from getting Stevie free, and I had to stop them. I remember the feel of my fist on bodies but nothing about you and Steve. Is he here?” He couldn’t hide the hope in his voice.

“He’s here, but he’s unconscious. Loki says this is normal, that because he was the focus of a lot of Amora’s magic he bore the brunt of the backlash. Thor was out almost a day but they promised to come check on Steve later.” She could see it in his eyes, the need to see for himself that Steve was safe so she stood and walked over to take his hand and lead him to the bedroom.

Steve was still sprawled on the bed like Thor had dumped him, feet hanging off the end and a sheet barely concealing the fact he was naked. “Aww Stevie” James took in the way he was laid out and did what Tamara couldn’t; he picked him up, sheet and all and moved him so he was laid out comfortably on the bed. “You get me some clothes and I’ll dress him. He don’t need to remember what that witch had him doin’.”

Tamara opened the dresser and pulled out a pair of shorts and the boxer briefs Steve preferred and handed them to James. Without removing the sheet, he managed to dress Steve and it was clear he had done this many times before.

“You’ve done this before, took care of him I mean?”

James sat down on the bed beside Steve. “Before the war, he was just this scrawny little guy. Always itching for a fight. He’d start ‘em and I usually finished them. Winter was the worst, he’d stand up to some bully and before he could even swing, his asthma’d kick in, and the other guy’d start whaling on him. I couldn’t let him outta my sight for five minutes. I’d sit with him, helping him get his breathing under control, then I’d take him home, clean him up and put him to bed. When I got drafted, I didn’t know if I’d ever see him alive again.”

Tamara came to sit beside James. “Tell me about when he found you, I want to hear what you remember.”

James shuddered. “You don’t want to hear about that place.”

Tamara sought to reassure him so she placed one hand over his. “Then tell me about when you first saw Steve again.”

James smiled softly and Tamara could feel the warmth he felt when he thought of Steve. “It was like it finally made sense like now the world could see the guy that had been trapped in that little frail body. But deep down, that little guy is still there. The military offered me a discharge after he brought me back, gave it to a bunch of guys who survived.” He glanced back at Steve and Tamara again felt that flood of warmth from him.

“You stayed to protect him.” James just nodded. “Will you stay now, help me protect him? We both know how reckless he is.”

“You’d want me here?” He couldn’t believe this dame. She was either crazy or just as gutsy as Steve.

Tamara had moved closer and was almost touching him now; he resisted the urge to move away as she reached for his hand. She took his flesh hand and held it and only then did he notice the faint glow. She reached out with her left hand and took Steve’s hand, turning it over to reveal that it too glowed faintly. “What did that witch do to us?” James asked.

“It wasn’t her, I did it. Well, sort of. Loki cast the spell on me and it activated when the three of us were all touching. Loki calls it a soul-bond. I didn’t bother with getting the full explanation but what I did get is that the three of us belong together, as a family. Steve loves you, considers you his brother. His love for you is what drove him to disobey orders to rescue you. Until then, Captain America was just a propaganda piece. You are why he exists now.”

James gave a small laugh. “You really believe that bullshit?”

“It’s not bullshit and you know it. You care about him the same way. That's why your programming broke down because deep down, you remembered him and you couldn't hurt him.” Tamara reached out and touched James’s cheek, gently turning his head to face her so she could see his eyes. “James, I know a lot more than you think I do. Steve may not understand the medical jargon but I do, I’m a licensed paramedic. I read the medical reports they made as they experimented on you, the test results and all the lab work. I know what you went through and I promise, if you stay here, you will be safe again.”

James just nodded relief flooding through him. He moved from the bed to pace but he stopped when he caught Tamara yawning. “You need to rest, I’ll stand watch over him. Be like when we were kids.” He was surprised at how quickly the dame stretched out beside Steve, her head resting on his chest and one arm across his waist. James remembered sleeping like that when they were kids; he could hear Steve’s heartbeat, feel the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. It was clear the dame told the truth, that she trusted him, because, within minutes, she was sleeping soundly.

James spent the next several hours exploring the apartment. He discovered Steve’s sketchbooks and he flipped through them. He was surprised to find a second pile of sketchbooks, filled with landscapes and animals. The kitchen was well stocked and he cooked some of what he found in the fridge. He even dug into the movie collection stashed beside the massive TV but after a while he was bored. Pulling a book at random from one of the many bookcases he found, he returned to watch over Steve and the dame. He’d never asked the dame her name and he hoped he didn’t make a fool of himself if she wasn’t the one who had given Steve many of the books he’d found. Most of the books had hand-written inscriptions to Steve, some of them very personal but all of them signed by Tamara. He finally dozed off, the book forgotten in his lap.

Tamara woke, hot and sweaty, confused at first until she realized the heat was coming from Steve. He was moaning softly, only semi-conscious but clearly in pain. “JARVIS, get Loki, something’s wrong with Steve.” Her cry woke James and he wiped the sleep from his eyes as a strange man appeared in the room.

Loki approached the bed, not quite understanding what was wrong with Steve and he reached a hand out to touch him, seeking the source of his distress. But he cried out in pain as his hand touched Steve, the skin blistering where contact had been made. He backed away, holding his hand and teleported away quickly, only to return with Thor. Whatever the cause of the burning of Loki’s skin, Thor was unaffected and he frowned before yelling for Heimdall to open the Bi-frost. 

Loki dared not touch Steve again, not when whatever was wrong was clearly a trap set for him, else why was he the only one who burned when they touched him? Tamara had watched with desperation but when he shook his head in regret, her expression grew grim. She hurried to the bathroom and Loki could hear water running, then she was back, ordering James to bring Steve to the bathroom. James followed her orders and deposited Steve into the tub of cool water. Steve struggled and James was forced to hold him down. He wasn’t paying attention to Tamara now and he was shocked when she climbed into the tub to straddle Steve, leaning her weight against his chest and whispering softly to him as she stroked his hair.

That’s where Thor found them when he returned, accompanied by two women. One looked at the burn on Loki’s hand as the other came to check on Steve.

“Amora set a trap for Loki, she has tainted this one with poison from Muspelheim. It burns those with ice in their blood. Take him back to the bedroom, we will need room to work.”

James looked to Tamara for confirmation and when she nodded, he picked Steve up and carried him back to the bed, water dripping onto the floor with every step. Steve was still sweating as the older woman took charge, ordering Loki to cool the room. 

Loki closed his eyes, resigned to what he had to do and suddenly a literal blue giant was in the room. The creature motioned and the temperature began to drop quickly, causing James to shiver. Tamara had curled up with Steve, trying to soothe him and she shivered but she clearly wasn’t scared of whatever this creature was. James stepped back as the creature moved closer to the bed, causing ice to form around Steve’s body, ice that melted almost as soon as it touched him. Each of the women took a hand and held it over a small bowl Thor placed on the bed, then pricked his finger and began to chant. Steve began to thrash, clearly in more pain than before and James didn’t hesitate to join Tamara on the bed, using the weight of his body to restrain him. It felt like forever but in reality, it was only a few minutes later that James registered the fact that Steve’s body was cooler now and he was no longer thrashing about. He released his hold and instead, curled up next to Steve, one hand across his waist, like when they were kids and Steve would have an attack. Tamara had her head resting on his chest and as the chanting died away, she smiled in relief.

One of the women approached Tamara and stroked her hair as she melted into the contact. “Child, my boys should never have put you in danger.”

“It’s OK your Majesty.”

The woman smiled fondly. “You are as family to me, when will you stop all this Majesty nonsense and just call me Frigga?”

Tamara blushed, clearly embarrassed by the attention. “I'm sorry Frigga. Is Steve going to be OK now?”

Frigga sat down beside Tamara and opened her arms in invitation, one Tamara leaped at. Frigga held her and spoke so softly that James couldn't hear what she said. But whatever it was, it seemed to reassure Tamara because she pulled away with a shy smile. She reached for James’s rune marked hand and tugged it closer, laying it on top of Steve’s hand that bore the rune. When she laid her hand down with theirs, the runes flared brightly. Frigga smiled broadly, wrapping Tamara in a tight hug before releasing her. She fixed a stern gaze on James. “I don't know how you fit in this bond, but I give you fair warning. Do anything to hurt Tamara and you will wish you never met me. Do I make myself clear young man?”

James swallowed heavily, even he could tell this woman was powerful. “Yes Ma’am”

Frigga patted his cheek, reminding him of his mother. “Good, help keep her happy and safe and you will always find safety in Asgard.”

She stood and motioned to Thor who followed somewhat meekly, joined by the now not-blue-giant Loki. The other woman followed them from the room, closing the door behind her.

“Who was that?” James whispered as a raised voice could be heard from the living room.

“That was Thor and Loki’s mother, the Queen of Asgard.”

James wanted to know more but his thoughts were interrupted by Steve stirring under his arm. 

Steve blinked, trying to focus on the figures above him, the familiar voices but it didn't make sense at first. “Tam? Bucky?”

James flinched and Tamara came to his rescue. “He prefers James actually.”

Steve shifted and James was quick to move to give him freedom. “What happened?”

James gave Tamara a look of concern. “What do you remember?”

“I remember leaving the tower and meeting a woman. Things get fuzzy after that. But you were there James.” He blushed deeply. “Tama, I….”

“James, why don't you go get Steve some water while I talk to him.”

James nodded, he might not know exactly what happened but he had a good idea. He left the room quickly as Tamara made herself comfortable, curling up with Steve.

Tamara ran one hand across Steve’s chest. “Don't you dare say you're sorry. I knew what I was doing. I meant every word I said.”

“You weren't ready. I used you.” Steve tried to roll away but he was stopped when Tamara moved to straddle him.

She let her hands caress him before she leaned low to kiss him gently. “Like I said, I wanted this. So maybe it wasn't what I imagined but I wanted it.”

Steve gripped her waist as she shifted around, holding her still over him. “What did you imagine?” He couldn't hide his desire, not when she was straddling him like this, his cock stiffening beneath her.

“For one, I imagined you'd take my shirt off slowly.” Tamara reached down and grabbed the hem of the shirt she wore and began to pull it slowly over her head until she was bare from the waist up.

James opened the door in time to see Tamara toss the shirt aside and he closed the door quickly. He could bring Steve water later. He had a feeling that they would both be needing water later.

Tamara shifted above Steve, grinding down against him. “Tama” he growled.

“In my fantasies, you grab my breasts, squeezing them before you run your hands down to my pants.” She pulled Steve’s hands from her waist to bring them to her breasts.

Steve squeezed them gently, then brushed a thumb across a nipple, eliciting a groan from Tamara. “Are you sure about this?” he asked, his voice husky with desire.

Tamara didn't say a word, just ground down against him. “Tell me you don't want me and I'll leave.”

“I've wanted you for weeks, wanted to hear you moan and beg as I drive you wild.”

“Did you know I touched myself, wondering what it would feel like when you touch me.”

Steve couldn’t repress a groan. “Do you know how many cold showers I've taken? How many times I wanted to strip you slowly, kissing you all over until you were trembling at my touch?”

“Then show me” she whispered softly.

Steve took her up on the offer, wrapping his arms around her and flipping them over so he was straddling her. He traced the scars that covered her side with his fingers as Tamara shivered from the sensation. She brought her hands to his waist, running her hands around the waist of his shorts. Steve leaned down to suck at one pert nipple before nipping it lightly.

Tamara moved her hands up his sides, her hands caressing his ribs. Steve spread his knees to bracket her hips as he began to kiss a path down her belly. When he reached the waistband of her shorts, he looked up at her again. “Are you sure?” he asked again, wanting to make sure she was willing.

Tamara lifted her hips in invitation and Steve tugged at her shorts, hooking her panties in the process. He pulled them down quickly and stripped her bare, dropping her clothes to the floor, then stripped his clothes off as well. He ran his hands up from her knees, back towards her waist as he gently moved her legs further apart. Tamara was breathing more heavily now, her body just beginning to pinken with desire as Steve moved to kneel between her legs. “I wondered what kind of noises you would make as I teased you.” He rubbed her pussy with one hand, finding she was already wet with need. “Are you quiet? Or will you let go so the whole world knows I’m pleasing you?” He leaned over and licked her clit, causing her to jump at the surge of pleasure. Wrapping his hands around her thighs, he held her there, licking and sucking at her until she was moaning loudly, begging him for _more_. When she began to tremble in his arms, he backed off, to kiss and nip at her inner thighs. He let go of her right leg, but only so he could slip a finger inside as he returned his attention, and his tongue, to her clit. This time he didn’t hold back, he teased until her whole body was trembling with need and with a quick tug at her clit, he pushed her over the edge.

“You sound even prettier than I imagined.” He grinned at her as Tamara blushed. At least until she reached down to grab hold of his aching cock and squeeze it, very lightly as she pulled him back up her body. Steve reached down and grabbed her wrists, pushing her hands over her head and holding them there with one hand as he used his other to guide himself into her warm and very willing body. He moved with long slow strokes, withdrawing almost completely before pushing back in slowly. Tamara lifted her hips, trying to rise to meet him and he chuckled. “You want more do you?” He snapped his hips forward quickly, spreading her legs apart so he could tease her clit with his hand. He felt his balls tighten, knew he was close but he wanted to make sure she remembered this. He lifted her ass off the bed, changing the angle of his stroke and causing Tamara to shudder as she felt her own release wash over her. Calling out her name, he let go, spilling himself inside her. He felt her pussy clamp down on him, milking him dry as he held his weight off her with one arm.

Tamara felt wasted, wore out even worse than any training Natasha had dreamed up. “Wow” was all she could say as Steve dropped to lie beside her.

“Wow indeed”. He ran one hand lovingly down her side before he pulled away. Slipping from the bed, he went to the bathroom, only to return with a pair of wet washcloths. He wiped at the sweat that coated her body with one before dropping it with her discarded clothes. He used the other to clean her up, being gentle and making a great effort not to turn this into another round. He picked up the dirty clothes and dropped them in a basket before joining Tamara back in the bed. 

He rolled to his back, pulling her close and she laid her head on his chest, yawning deeply before closing her eyes to drift off to sleep. Steve kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arm around her, then closed his eyes as well. As he drifted off to sleep himself, he heard the door creak open.

James peeked in carefully to make sure neither one, _but especially Tamara_ was indecent before he entered the room. He set two bottles of water down on the table by the bed, smiling broadly before turning to leave the room. Maybe things would work out after all.


End file.
